


Goodnight Love

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Goodnight Love

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Keith looks briefly out the window. The drip drip dripping of rain against the window panels an autumn lullaby to him. On his chest, a familiar and warm weight rests comfortably, the soft and light snoring of his boyfriend only adds another layer of sweetness to the symphony of twilight.

He plays absentmindedly with Lance's brown hair, twisting the curling tips behind his boyfriend's ears on his finger and letting it fall. He observes the way Lance's cheeks gain a gentle ruby colour when his fingertips caress the skin there. It's an instant reaction, one that always makes Keith unbelievable proud for he is the cause of it. 

These relaxed moments are Keith's favourites, when he gets the chance to stare unashamedly at the man in the circle of his arms and simply admire his luck. What did he do to deserve such blessing? How can he be so lucky and have Lance all for himself? Did he really deserve him?

Lance mutters something in Spanish in his slumber, almost as if he had heard Keith's inner thoughts. Keith chuckles lightly at the foreign words and bends his leans his head enough to kiss the crown of Lance's head. His exotic shampoo immediately fills his nostrils and Keith breathes him in.

"Mmmm," Lance mumbles, smacking his lips and making that soft sound on the back of his throat that tell Keith his boyfriend is still in that limbo between sleep and awake. "Keef, babe?"

"Sshh, go back to sleep," Keith whispers at his ears, using the momentum to kiss Lance's temple sweetly.

"'kay," Lance replies yawning widely. He shuffles and nestles further into the comfort of Keith's arms. Wrapping his arms tightly around Keith, Lance tangles their legs and rests his head right above Keith's heart, which pounds solely for that Cuban man who steals his breath every time. "'nite."

"Goodnight love," Keith murmurs still against his temple.

Lance sighs contentedly before all of a sudden lifting his head just enough to stare with half-lidded eyes at his boyfriend. 

"Sleep Lance," Keith tells him, the pad of his thumb caressing his cheek and wiping a small trail of drool from the corner of Lance's lips.

"Mm-hmm," Lance blinks slowly, his eyelids so heavy they immediately stay shut before he tries to open then again. 

Keith feels Lance's lips curl into a smile. It's a groggy yet genuine smile and his heart swells inside his ribcage, become as big as the moon that is hidden behind the thick grey clouds outside their bedroom window.

"Love ya mullet," Lance slurs sleepily.

Keith's heart skips a beat. His breath hitches. And every part of him vibrates with such affection and fondness for this man who leaves wet marks of drool on his shirt every night, who speaks Spanish against his ear when he dreams, who hums soft lullabies when Keith had a nightmare. All of this and so much more make his eyes teary at the emotions coursing through his veins with each purposeful pump from his heart.

It's always the same reaction, every night.

"Love you too, goofball," he says back and is rewarded by a brief peck on his lips before Lance plops his head back down onto his chest, falling almost instantly asleep.

All Keith can do is once again stare down at the man in his arms and bless his luck for being loving by such a precious human being whose last words every night are Keith's nickname.

He resumes playing with Lance's hair until sleep eventually claims him into its embrace and Keith says Lance's name one last time before finally giving into it.


End file.
